Another King and Queen
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Sigurd had been killed by his brother Ivar. After death, he had seen Saxon God and this Christ. He is reborn again and found his love. In his new life, he is Francis's old friend and also, a king of five countries. He is a powerful ruler and rules over several countries. Mary isn't quite sure what to make of this new king. Sigurd is watching her to see if she is worthy as queen.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Reborn again

* * *

Sigurd has been killed by his brother Ivar.

He had his reason.

He just lost the woman he had loved too late. She dies on the battle in revenging Ragnar. Even it will take a thousand years, he will find her again.

The scene changes to a dark tomb. We see and hear a large stone being rolled away from the opening as light floods in. On a flat stone, the grave coverings that Sigurd is seen deflating as the body is no longer bound.

He heard a voice that is filled with warmth and comfort.

"_Be still and know that I am God."_

Sigurd shed his tears. Truly, did their Saxon god exist?

A man in a strange glorying light reaches out his hand to him.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Trust in God; trust also in me"

Sigurd took his hand and walked side by side. Sigurd is seen standing, and we see the scar at his side where the axe that Ivar threw at him as he leaves the tomb as he show the last scene his Snake in the eye is there. The scene ends when that glowing light shines and turns dark.

**Here it's beginning now onto the show. I don't own Vikings and Reign.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vikings and Reign!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Servants are running or jogging back and forth in preparing for this upcoming event. Francis's old friend is coming and bringing his whole people with him to negotiate the trading and treaty.

This is a break through to provide France everything they need to continue helping their people.

Mary, queen of France and Scotland is curious about it. She heard of Francis's is practically his brother.

"Mary?" she turned and saw her husband coming to her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wonder how can one person control and rule Turkey, Persia, Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland."

Mary is amazed that he ruled like a sultan since he made his main conquest on Ottoman Empire. They say he gathered his army made up of slaves and free them and storm upon the palace. He had killed the foolish, incompetent and cruel of a boy sultan. Others said that it was one of the old Sultan's daughters who had helped him defeating her half-brother because he had murder all of their siblings in her father's harem and her full blood baby brother and mother. He marry her because she is the only living blood of the Old sultan and claimed their throne.

Mary sympathize the poor girl, but she is not sure if it is true.

Catherine de' Medici came upon with a stride. "Hurry up, we mustn't be late. After all, these years, we still must continue our friendship with the King of neighboring country."

Francis laugh as his mother lightly hit her son with her fan.

"Don't laugh! A King and queen must never be late." She fans herself to calm down her nerves.

"Mother this is the same boy who likes to play the lute to you…" his mother cut off her son, "Ah! True, but he went to wars and conquer the lands. (Sighs) War changes people Francis. Hope not too much for the poor boy."

Catherine loved Francis boyhood friend like her own son. She loves the boy, but she fears to make an enemy out of him. True, he swore that he will always be friend with France for Francis and Catherine sake. But alliance can swift when they wanted to be.

Mary never see her this nervous before, but then again she heard whispers from the servants that he has spies that he employ in other countries and his court. In better, terms speak of treason against him and you will never be heard from again.

The page boy came at the doors, "Your majesties, they are going to arrive soon."

Catherine touches up her hair, "Alright, thank you." Rubber her hands to wipe off the imaginary wrinkles her dress.

The queen mother turned to both Mary and Francis. She gave them a duh look, "Well what are you for? An invitation? Hurry up!"

They don't need told twice.

* * *

Mary and her ladies in waiting are standing in line along with Francis and the rest of the royal family. Mary is quite curious at what the fuss is about. Yes, he is powerful and he is married to the most beautiful woman that he only has her and no one else. Despite having a harem yet never taken none of them as concubine or a least a mistress, but he loves only his true wife, Sultanate that what they called her by that title.

'"Mary, What wrong?" Francis calmly as he leaned to her making sure she is not startled by him. Ever since that attack, Mary still have that fear over her rape.

"Do you think he might be the same boy as you remember him?"

Francis looked unsure, slight hope in his eyes.

"Yes, about that," He hesitated, but lower his voice into a whisper, "Mary please, be careful around him; especially his wife. She isn't someone you want as an enemy. She led army's before and her people love her. They practically worship her and gladly laid down their lives for her."

Mary is confused. What could his friend's wife be of ever dangerous to her?

"I don't understand."

Francis quickly told her, "Remember the stories you have been hearing about his conquest. Well, his wife is the daughter of the old Sultan, her father the original Sultan. She has been his adviser and court meetings, so she knows how to play politics. She is fierce, fiery and not very easy to win her favor. So, tread carefully."

Suddenly the trumpets announce their arrival. Many are marching with such disciplined and obedient to their king. There mixed armies of Turkish uniforms holding their spears, Iceland with armors and riding their horses, Persians carrying trunks in their riding wagons, finally people from Sweden and Denmark are offering and bringing their cows, horses and goats.

At long last there is a man riding his finest black breed Arabian horse. He is a handsome man; long blonde hair with few braids tied and rests none as a sun, tall and strong too. He dressed as Sultan probably hot at the land. Yet his eye looked like a snake. Suppose that is why people fearful of him because he's similar on how you look at an earth serpent like the Norse myths.

Francis and the family including Mary and her ladies in waiting kneel before him. He gotten off of his horse and striding in to face the royal family.

He silently signals to rise up and stand in equal rulers.

"King Sigurd." Francis greeted him. Sigurd also, known as Sigurd Snake in the eye.

"You got old."

Mary thought to herself, _"How disrespectful of him! He insulted Francis!"_

Francis blank expression as he looked at him and gesture, 'Same to you.'

Sigurd laughs and the atmosphere is gone. Sigurd hugged Francis in a brotherly manner.

A woman with dark skin and exotic beauty came out of her carriage. She dressed in her finest robes wrapped gently like Sultan.

King Sigurd gently raised his hand as the women swiftly walked like she is walking on water.

"This is my beloved wife, Sarai daughter of the former great Sultan of my kingdom."

She gently smiled shyly as she looked at Francis and the queen mother.

"Welcome, to France your grace."

Sigurd answered, "You must forgive her. She is still learning your language. She does understand them, but be sure slow your words for if you could."

"Of course, we will make her feel welcome." Catherine smiled at Sarai.

Sigurd spoken to his wife in Turkish tongue which for the life of Mary couldn't understand what they are saying.

"She said that she is looking forward in bringing further friendship to our kingdoms." Sigurd translates what was said to Sarai. Francis let out a relief sigh which Catherine smile courtly.

* * *

So far so good.

* * *

The royal families sat at the dinner table enjoying conversation. Mary is observing Sarai; this is his wife and the daughter of the most powerful Sultan before he died.

Before she could observe her more, she heard Francis spoken to King Sigurd.

"Mary can speak French, Italian, Latin, Spanish, and Greek which hopefully your wife can communicate with her better."

Sigurd smiled and answered, "Thank God, I was worried that I was going to have one of her translated with one of our speakers. Queen Mary, you should consider yourself lucky that my wife happens to speak fluently with Latin, Italian and you know her main language is Turkish. Her French and English are difficult for her. Perhaps you could teach her more of the French court."

Catherine spoken for Mary, "Of course, she will! Won't you dear?"

Mary felt pressure, but by the urging of Francis and Catherine she agreed.

"I hope that Queen Sarai will be pleased with me." Mary has spoken Italian which surprises Sarai, yet Sarai smiles and told her, "I hope for the same to you Queen Mary."

* * *

In the bedchamber…

King Sigurd and Sarai made their room more comfortable that is filled with their own culture from Ottoman Empire.

"Sigurd," Sarai laid her back on her sofa cushion on the floor while Sigurd laid his head on her legs. Sigurd is smoking from the pipes and relaxing themselves from royal life.

"Hmm?" Sigurd hummed as he close her eyes while feeling his beloved Sarai fingers combing his hair.

"Why did you lie that I don't speak and understand French and English?" Sarai questioned.

He sighed and let out a puff of smoke form his mouth, "Queen Elizabeth of England has just been crowned and many are whispering who is the true queen of England Mary Queen of Scots or Elizabeth?"

Sarai understand, "That is why we are here then, to see if there is a chance that Mary have the quality of queen then we will play it out if she remains France and not sought claim to Elizabeth throne."

Sigurd sighs again and looked up to his bride. His hand placed her cheek as she smiled.

"I have been reborn and who would have that the love of my life is the Sultan's daughter again and I the Celtic descendent from Iceland low class noblemen become king. In our old lives, I was Sigurd, Snake in the eye, the son of Ragnar and you, Sarai the noble daughter of the Sultan became a slave once that show me that I can love."

Sarai leaned down and kiss his lips. It started slow before things gotten heated up. Sarai gasped in his mouth as his tongue seeking hers.

Sigurd surprised her as he brings her over at the bottom. She laughs and Sigurd playfully bites her neck and kissing her chest then to her stomach.

He insert two fingers inside of her, he felt her tense up for a moment, but after two strokes she relaxes already. He felt her moving her hips, he met her eyes as she opened her mouth and hearing her voice is like music to his ears. He pumped her more as it aroused him more and more watching her expression.

"Mmm ahhh Sigurd…there right there..hm!" Sarai moaned at Sigurd. Sigurd saw looked into her eyes as she is lost in her mind of pleasure, he had given her.

She came with a satisfy moan.

Sarai sighs happily as she knew her desires for her husband. Sigurd brought himself up and kissed her again.

"I want you." Sarai wrapped her arms around him and looked up to him.

"I know."

They went out to seek each other pleasure all night.

* * *

The next morning, Sigurd sleep happily and Sarai lay on his chest. She opens her eyes and smile happily as gently lift up her head and kiss his forehead which he lightly groan and she lustily kissed his lip which he drowsily kissed her back.

Both of them are nude underneath the blankets covering them.

"Oh my beloved Sarai," Sigurd slowly enter her she let out a gasp. She looked down on Sigurd and arches her eyebrow with a 'really' look.

"What?" Sigurd acts like he didn't do anything wrong, "I'm man who is still attractive to his wife and wanted to fuck her like we did in the past."

His hips are moving inside of her. He lifts her body with him in his sitting position as she was settled on his lap. He feverishly thrusts in her as she continues begging him. He doesn't want to be the only one, he feels good from this.

Sigurd leaned in and whispers "Grind me." Like a good submission she is; she did. He watched her moving her body as she was trying to find what is comfortable for herself. He felt her getting into this feeling of pleasure as she was moving against him harder and faster. He grabs her hips to help her body moving with him. The pressure of their bed is rocking beneath them was being rough by their movements. Their rooms are filling with their grunts, groans and moans. Jon continues looked at her with so much lust and love in it.

"Sigurd!"

Sigurd leaned into her ear I want hear you scream in Turkish. It's sexy." Sarai moan and lustfully scream out Turkish language. Loud enough for others to hear.

* * *

Outside of their bed chambers,

Catherine was walking down about to asked them to meet them at breakfast before she even knocks.

"AH!"

Catherine back away until she leaned in to hear more, **"Ah my king! There! Fuck!" (Note: it is Turkish speaking)**

Catherine mouth form a small 'o' and laughs a little. My, oh my at least her surrogate son knows how to please his wife. She felt like a naughty young girl again, eavesdropping at their door.

She giggles as she leaned in more to hear it.

"Mother."

She felt startled and place her hand on her heart. It's her son, Francis. He gave a disapproving looked like she was caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen.

"What?" She asked her son.

"Really mother?"

Catherine scoffs playfully, "Oh come on, Francis. I was bored and curious about his sex life. And I wanted to seek out my curiosity."

Francis lead her away, "I will send a page to escort them."

Catherine sighed dramatically, "I was going to listen more before breakfast."

Francis laughs with his mother.

Sigurd and his wife, Sarai is walking around the palace garden before they get to breakfast. Their attendants and bodyguard are there with them.

Sigurd and Sarai are talking in Turkish and laughing at something her husband whispers in ear. She mocked hit him in the chest. Many courtiers look at them and see them in envy, power and vicious players.

Mary is with her ladies in waiting in her chambers. Lola, Kenna and Greer are talking none stop of their guest.

"King Sigurd is handsome and very loyal to his wife, Queen Sarai. I envy the Queen." Greer sighed dreamily.

"Did you see their clothes and their gifts are filled with beautiful jewels that I have ever seen?" Kenna squealed.

"And despite Queen Sarai language barrier she fit in the court life quite excellent like she has been in French court all her life." Lola told her friends.

Mary is furious how King Sigurd dare look at her like she is something to be disappointed. And Queen Sarai coming into the French court and the nobles like her more than her.

She is their queen! Mary told herself.

"Who they think they are?" Mary hissed angrily, "They walked around like they own the place and they have higher authority over France."

All they girls shared uneasy glance at each other as they looked at their beloved queen.

"Mary, they did own half of the world." Greer had reminded her.

Mary told her, "So, they own it!"

Lola playing the peacemaker, "Mary, true they are powerful, but they have more resources to feed France and Scotland. At least think about our home with starvation happening around them."

"My ladies breakfast is served now." The page boy announced.

Mary nodded and all she could think about how this will play out?

* * *

**So, what you think of this crossover of Vikings and Reign? Give me reviews and pm me. Thank you. Here is some list of things for you to look into:**

**Sarai first outfit in the beginning looks like da61fff9e163944a8700efa6efe80ee2.**

**Her second outfit the next outfit looks like eb4d3eaac6975d56497376bd8c84cee5.**

**Sarai looks like ff786129367c6a4569da88f751e730a3**

**Sarai is a Hebrew name borne from the Bible; she was Abram's wife and Isaac's mother – essentially the matriarch of all the Israeli people. ... One, Sarai means "princess" while Sarah means "my princess" with a queenlier or more exalted meaning to denote her upcoming stature among the Promised People.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Queen Elizabeth I: Your beauty, your bravery, now I see there's no cause for envy. Your gifts will be your downfall._

_Mary Stuart: If you murder me, remember you murder your sister, and you murder your queen._

_-Mary, Queen of Scots movie 2018_

* * *

**I don't Vikings and Reign.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sigurd sat at the table eating breakfast with Francis and the royal family. His wife, Sarai eating her meal and he felt déjà vu it reminded his breakfast mornings with his family. His mother name Aslaug whom he hated because of her affair with Harbard, it made him sick to his stomach, but he was neglected from her because she has to take care of Ivar. Ubbe, Hvitserk are his closet brothers, but Ivar he hated more than anyone. Sarai was his light and still his light of his world.

When he found her again, he felt that God gave him a second chance to finally tell her he loved her and he will always love her until the day he dies.

Sigurd is waiting for the letter of his armies to take Egypt by order of the Pope. Oddly, his holiness asked of him to step down the rebels who are killing his priests and churches. Sigurd asked that his holiness to accept him as the Sultan ruler of Turkey, Persia, Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland.

Now back at hand, Sigurd is talking happily with Francis about their so-called adventures that got them to trouble in the court multiples times.

Sarai is talking to Catherine de' Medici.

"I see," Sarai repeated her English.

"Yes, I can't imagine a country so hot in the desert." Catherine fan herself with the fan. Just imagining it! That would make it unbearable.

Sarai gave her assured smiled, "If our savior Jesus Christ managed to fasten himself in the desert, perhaps you can make it as well. After all, a De' Medici are too stubborn to die."

Both Sarai and Catherine laugh at the notion.

Sarai is enjoying the queen mother of Francis. She reminds her of two mothers that birth her. One from her previous life is her first mother, Helen of Greece and the other mother name, Esmeralda of France.

Both strong woman and biggest hearts, Helen was quite keen of sharping her mind and keep her meek appearance to pretend that she is that type of girl before striking her enemies down. Esmeralda of France is gypsy; she is not like any woman that is easily trembling upon.

"By the way," Catherine voice broken Sarai out of trance and she looked to the mother queen.

"I heard that you are brining your children here."

"Yes, we left them with my father-in-law. We figured that he has been lonely since my mother-in-law passed away two years ago. Blessed her soul." She made her sign of Christ as well Catherine did as well.

"What are their names if you don't mind me asking?" She quickly assured her.

"Not at all, my eldest daughter is name, Aslaug. She is quite adventurous, but very spoiled by her father. I swear to you, it's like she already knew how to wrap my husband around her finger." Both of the queens giggle. If there one thing about Sigurd, he will try to denied it, but Aslaug will keep doing it to him. Sigurd gave an embarrassed looked and tried to look at his food in a curious motion while Francis simply laughs. "I have already given birth to my son whom I already missed is called David. He should already be one year old since we did quickly send my children to live with his grandfather."

Sarai missed her children and Sigurd already protective of them. Sarai was surprised that he wanted to name their daughter, Aslaug. She supposed her husband did love his mother in his own way. And David looked like his father with skin white as milk and hair like hers. And Aslaug looked like a mini copy of herself except her deep blue eyes are from Sigurd, but darker.

"Oh they sounded delightful!" Catherine responded and gave a sighs of her memories. Despite her coldness of her marriage she is greatly pleased that her children are born because they were the only reason for her to keep fighting to protect them.

"Her royal highness, Queen Mary of Scots!" The page announced as Mary took in a graceful stride into the table.

Sarai admits that she finds Queen Mary very beautiful, but that might be a problem. Young queens like that can be taken advantage by men and they will try to force themselves to marry them.

She heard from her servants and eunuchs that Mary is very proud, stubborn and short-sighted. To her, she doesn't look like the proper Scottish noble girl. She met her half-brother and she must say that if she wasn't married to Sigurd, she would marry James regent of Scotland.

But she knew that in her heart that Sigurd will always be the one to have her heart.

"Greetings, Queen Mary," Sarai humbly nod her head to her. "I am pleased that you grace yourself before us."

* * *

**Mary Queen of Scots POV**

"Greetings, Queen Mary," Sarai humbly nod her head to me. "I am pleased that you grace yourself before us."

'_How dare she believe that I am beneath her? I am the Queen of France and Scotland!'_ I am furriest by that notion, but Francis told me that they need to keep their graces and ally by our side.

"Yes," I smiled charm and grace. "I too am pleased that I have met your expectations."

She smiled slightly, but I can tell by her eyes that she is looking through me.

"We shall see."

And just like that, she preferred to returned to her meal and eat.

After the breakfast has ended, I paced myself to enter my chambers and I knew what she meant by that! Sarai is not considering me a real queen! Worst, she probably allied with herself to my cousin, Elizabeth!

Everything is coming down. My heart is rating and racing fast that I cannot breathe! No, I am Mary, Queen of France and Scots. I must calm my mind and not let fear rule me.

I sat down my chair and think things over. I need to make sure that her influence and threat are hopeless against me.

Maybe I could persuade Sigurd to ally himself to us! Francis and Sigurd are like brothers. Once, I planned her downfall than I can get Sigurd to marry one of my ladies in waiting or better yet Francis sisters.

If there is one thing I know about this court life. You must always expect the worst from others.

I must make sure this will not come to destroy me and my right!

* * *

**Okay, I did this chapter. Next chapter Sigurd and Sarai's children came to court and Mary is making the biggest mistake of her life.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mary Stuart: [to Randolph] It is enough my own lords treat me as though I'm but a girl. I will not be treated as such by Elizabeth. I will be the woman she is not. I shall produce an heir, unlike her barren self._

_-Mary, Queen of Scots movie 2018_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings and Reign.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sarai is excited lately. Her Lord husband the Sultan Sigurd has arranged for their children and father to come and visit the royal French Court.

She is all giddy about it.

Sigurd had brought news that their children will be coming and already she is getting her children's gifts already. In equal portion; of course.

The presents are filled with French themes such as her daughter's pretty dresses, dolls and her very own puppy if she likes.

Her son is still a babe, but he has his own clothing's, bows, arrows, wooden swords and a few other things that the French court believes her son need all the items to be her husband's heir. Sarai giggles at that notion.

How would they know if her husband didn't sire a son from one of her selective concubines?

In her kingdom a Sultan must have many children if he wishes to take the world. Sigurd told her once, "I will only lay with you, but if you believe that I'm must sire other children at least chose one for me."

After all, she already planned that her children will remain with her in her homeland while the other children will take other lands as being their prime minister or best part their titles as a prince or princess.

"My lady!" Her head maid came in a rush. "They're here!"

"Yes, how I missed them! Quick we must make haste!" Sarai quickly ran out of her chambers with her head maid behind her. She ran all the way through the halls with a big smile on her face.

She went passed her husband and the royals to greet her children.

She stops right in front of the carriage and the steward opened the door and smiled at her. It's seems that he is used of seeing his queen forget all her manners of royalty when it comes to her children.

"MAMA!" Her little girl jumps out and into Sarai's arms. Sarai twirls her little around with and Aslaug let out giggles.

* * *

Francis watches this scenery with a small smile on his face. Lady Catherine smiled as she remembers how she was with her children. Mary looked one and saw Sarai with her daughter and how she acts happily while she felt bitterness about it.

* * *

Father." Sarai greets Sigurd birth father. His name is Earl Viktor of Denmark. He is old, but still handsome among the people.

"My queen," He bows his head while holding a cane for his cripple leg from his battle years ago. Her father in law kissed her hand and smiled at her.

She gently puts Aslaug down to the down and saw Viktor sister who is the governess of her children, Baroness Alexandrea of Norway had presented her boy. David is such a happy child. Always laughing and smiling at people.

"Oh my boy. Baroness has the children been hard on you?" The Baroness smiled and gently shook her head no. Sarai began to cradle her son in her arms.

"None, my lady. They have been perfect angles as if they already know they will see their parents again."

"Come, let's greet the royal family." She leads them to Sigurd and the royals.

"Your grace," Earl Viktor bows to Francis and his family. Then went to his son and gave a manly-hug, which Sigurd gladly returns.

* * *

They all left to enter the palace. Mary is being paranoid. She paces herself in her own chambers as she clearly knows what will happen, The Sultan families are here. Everyone knows that if you bring in their families to court that would mean they have allies within the court.

Mary must try to turn against each other so that they will not support Elizabeth of her rights.

She must convince Francis that Sigurd and his family will harm them and banish them from court.

As Mary is thinking of a plan to take action she heard footsteps from her door. She still has fears of being raped from that awful night. As she opens the door, Greer came to her.

"Mary," Greer surprised her.

"Greer, what?" Greer didn't let Mary finished when she grabbed her hand and they jog to the Throne room.

They enter the Throne room when Greer leads Mary and stood in the crowd. Sarai is on the side of the court with her family as they smile at Sigurd.

Sigurd kneeled before Francis.

"Your Grace, King Francis," Sigurd started as he looked to his brother in all but blood, "Egypt is now under my rule. It has been decreed from the Pope himself." Gasps spread around in their court. Francis looked surprised as does the Queen Mother.

"What does his holiness said about you, Sultan Sigurd?" Francis had questioned in kingly tone.

Sigurd smiled, "His Holiness has officially recognized that I am the Sultan of my empire whom he declared by the Pope and God himself."

King Francis stood up from his throne with wide arms, "Then I welcome you, Sultan to my country."

The crowd broke into applause. Mary shook with rage. She clenched her hands into fist until her nails in deep into the skin as the slightly bleeding.

'No, they cannot be serious!' Mary thought viciously to herself.

They are untouchable, but Mary will find a way to stop them. Whatever, it takes.

* * *

**Sorry, for the wait, but here it is. Reviews and comments are welcome.**

**Baroness Alexandrea of Norway played by actress Jane Brennan.**

**Viktor Earl of Denmark played by Robert Pugh.**


End file.
